User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Freeing Rick O'Connell
Warden: Come, come! Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home. Woody: You told us that you got it on a dig down in Thebes. Jonathan: Well, I was mistaken. Evelyn: You lied. Jonathan: I lie to everybody. What makes you so special? Evelyn: I am your sister. Crunch: Yeah, Johnny. And we are your friends too. Bentley: Exactly. Jonathan: That just makes makes you more gullible. Evelyn: Jonathan, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah. Jonathan: Picked his pocket, actually. So I don't think it's a good-- Evelyn: Stop being so ridiculous. Now what exactly is this man in prison for? Warden: This I do not know. But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself. Evelyn: And what did he say? Warden: He said he was just looking for a good time. (Guards open the door and brings Rick out' shouting) Clank: This is the man that you stole it from? Jonathan: Yes, exactly. So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin-- Rick: Who are you? And who's the broad? All: "Broad"? Jonathan: Well, I-I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word. But this is my sister, Evy. Evelyn: How do you do? Sora: I'm Sora. Donald: Donald Duck. Goofy: Name's Goofy. Timon: I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa. Sly Cooper: My name's Sly. Sly Cooper. Murray: I'm The Murray! Daxter: I'm Daxter. He's Jak. He's with me. Buzz: I am Buzz Lightyer, I come in peace. Sora: He's Ratchet, Clank, Bentley,Norb, Dag, Courage, Woody, Hamm, Rex, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, L.G.Ms, Jessie, Bullseye, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku-Aku, Tom, Jerry, Rocko, Heff, Filburt, Samurai Jack, Scotsman and Bartok. Rick: Oh, well. Guess she's not a total loss. Evelyn: I beg your pardon. (Warden shout in Arabic) Warden: I'll be back in a moment. Jonathan: Ask him about the box. Evelyn: Um, we have found--Uh, hello. Excuse me. We all found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it. Rick: No. Evelyn: No. Rick: No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra. Jonathan: Shh. Shh. Evelyn: H-How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra? Rick: Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there. Jonathan: But how do you know that's not a load of pig's wallow? Rick: Do I know you? Jonathan: No, no. I've just got one of those faces. (Rick punches him and one of the guards beats him once) Evelyn: You were actually at Hamunaptra? Rick: Yeah, I was there. Evelyn: You swear? Rick: Every damn day. Evelyn: I didn't mean that-- Rick: I know. I was there. Seti's place. City of the Dead. Evelyn: (stammering) Could you tell me how to get there? (Warden shouts in Arabic) Evelyn (looks back, then turns around) I mean, the exact location. Rick: You want to know? Evelyn: W-Well, yes. Rick: Do you really want to know? Evelyn: Yes. (Rick bids here to come here and kiss her) Rick: Then get me the hell out of here! (Guards shout and Rick fight them, but they seize him) Rick: Do it, lady! (Guards shout in Arabic and takes him away) Evelyn: Where are they taking him? Warden: To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time. (In a hanging area) (Spectators shout) Slinky: It doesn't look good. Rex: I can't look, can someone cover my eyes? Mrs. Potato head: We gotta do something to save him. (Tom and Jerry nodded) Evelyn: I will you 100 pounds to save this man's life. Warden: Madame, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang. Evelyn: Two hundred pounds! Warden: Proceed! Evelyn: Three hundred pounds! (Man ties the rope around Rick's neck) Man: Any last requests, pig? Rick: Yeah. Loosen the knot and let me go. (Man speaks Arabic) Warden: Yahemar! Of course we don't let him go! (Man slaps his head) Evelyn: Five hundred pounds! Warden: (shouts in Arabic) (turns to Evelyn) And what else? (touches her leg) I'm a very lonely man. (Evelyn slaps his hand) (Prisoners laugh) Warden: Yalla tlak! Evelyn: No! (Sora and friends gasp) (Man hangs Rick, but his neck is strong) Warden: Ha ha! His neck did not break! (Prisoners shout) Warden: Oh, I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death. (Prisoners chant in Arabic) Evelyn: He knows the location to Hamunaptra. Warden: You lie. Evelyn: I would never! Warden: Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead? Evelyn: Yes! Warden: Truly? Evelyn: Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you-- (Shouting continues) Woddy: Evelyn, do something! Heffer: And fast! Evelyn: Ten percent. Warden: Fifty percent. Evelyn: Twenty. Warden: Forty. Evelyn: Thirty! Warden: Twenty-five! Evelyn: Ah! Deal. Warden: Ahh! Cut him down! (Man 2 cuts Rick down) (Spectators cheer and shout) (Evelyn stands up to look at Rick) Ratchet: phew, that was close. Rocko: Definitely. Category:Blog posts